The exemplary embodiments generally relate to a corner crackstop and a method of making the corner crackstop in each of the four corners of an integrated circuit (IC) chip, in which the corner crackstop differs structurally from a portion of the crackstop disposed along the sides of the IC chip. More specifically, each corner crackstop includes a plurality of layers disposed between a silicon layer and a final passivation layer of the IC chip. The plurality of layers of the corner crackstop include crackstop elements, each comprising a metal cap centered over a via bar. Yet more specifically, the plurality of layers of the corner crackstop is chamfered to deflect crack ingress forces by each corner crackstop.